


i'll die to care for you

by enter_srodulv



Series: tender love and care [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, True Love, a lot of feelings, and a bit of, and so much lovvve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_srodulv/pseuds/enter_srodulv
Summary: Eliott smirks against his lips, “I’m in the mood to spoil my hot boyfriend.”“Ah ouais?” Lucas raises an eyebrow and bites his lip behind a smile at the idea.or: Eliott spoils Lucas one morning.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: tender love and care [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764442
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219





	i'll die to care for you

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i am completely shocked at the response on the previous part and many of you wanted a second, so here we are! it's another super sappy n fluffly ending ofc :')
> 
> thank you so much for all your kudos and comments, they definitely motivated me to want to continue this 💗
> 
> title from 'animal' by troye sivan

Lucas wakes to the warm morning sun on his skin, soaking in the sight of its glow painting the wooden floor of the bedroom. He lets out a deep breath and his eyes fall shut again, not from fatigue, but because he’s so at ease.

He smiles into his pillow when he feels big, warm hands move across the bare skin of his chest from behind. “Good morning,” Eliott’s raspy morning voice rings in his ears, making the hair on his neck stand on end.

“Mm, morning,” Lucas grins as he feels their naked bodies touch under the thin sheet, delighting in the fact that it’s summer and there’s no real need for clothing.

Even though it’s nearing the end of the school year and he’s stressed as all get out with exams, he managed to get a good night’s sleep and is already in quite a good mood. Plus, it’s Saturday and Eliott has the day off from the video store, with nothing planned for the day.

He isn’t tired, but he does end up falling back asleep in Eliott’s arms; the steady heartbeat against his back and the hands on his own lull him back to a peaceful sleep for half an hour more.

When he wakes again it’s to the feeling of lips on his shoulder and neck, kisses light and sweet then turning wet and hot before long. Lucas hums in encouragement and Eliott comes close to his ear, kissing the skin there, too.

Lucas turns his head in their awkward position, his boyfriend’s face so close it makes his eyes cross a little. “Hi,” he giggles, and a smile brighter than the sun blooms on Eliott’s face.

“Hi,” Eliott replies, that sexy morning voice softened into his regular one, but it’s still music to Lucas’ ears.

Goosebumps break out on Lucas’ chest and stomach as he feels hands roam the landscape of skin there, moving dangerously close to his morning erection.

“Eliott,” a small plea escapes from his lips, and finally those hands reach the place he wants them, but only briefly.

“So, what do you wanna do today?” Eliott asks in a plain tone, not at all like his hands were touching Lucas’ growing hard-on mere seconds ago.

Lucas answers without words, reaching behind him and grabbing Eliott’s bare ass and pulling it closer, nestling Elott’s semi between his ass cheeks. Eliott lets out a breathy groan at the contact, and Lucas can feel him getting harder when he does it again. Lucas is well on his way there and needs to kiss him, for it’s been hours since they did last.

He moves his hand from Eliott’s ass and up to the back of his head, turning impossibly to catch his lips but also keep their hips together. It proves a little difficult to do both, and Eliott takes the initiative to climb diagonally across Lucas as the latter turns to lay on his back, their lips never parting and cocks brushing in the act. They gasp at the same time before diving back in for a dirtier kiss, Eliott rising up on his hands and putting space between their bodies.

Eliott pulls away from his lips and Lucas involuntarily chases them until they’re out of reach. “You know what I’m in the mood for?” he asks looking down at Lucas with a faux innocent smile.

“What?” 

Eliott smirks against his lips, “I’m in the mood to spoil my hot boyfriend.” And who is Lucas to turn him down?

“Ah ouais?” Lucas raises an eyebrow and bites his lip behind a smile at the idea.

“Just relax and let me take care of you,” Eliott says in his sex voice that makes his dick twitch again. He comes close to kiss Lucas' lips, then plants one on each cheek. “I’ll make it so good, baby.”

Lucas’ head swims and he feels hot all over, knowing that Eliott will follow through on his promise. Of course he wants to pleasure Eliott too — but call him selfish, because the second he looks at him like _that_ all he can think about is what Eliott will do to him.

His ab muscles tense under the touch of Eliott’s hands as he watches them draw patterns all over his torso, eyes fixed on the veins under the skin of them and dreaming of those hands elsewhere, everywhere.

Eliott starts to move his whole body lower and rests between Lucas’ legs on the mattress, tossing the sheet aside to reveal everything underneath.

“So perfect, Lucas,” he says before following his words with searing kisses to the sensitive skin of Lucas’ inner thighs. “You’re perfect.”

If Lucas wasn’t blushing before, he most definitely is now at the praise. Eliott loves to remind him how perfect he thinks he is, and every time he does, it makes his heart skip a beat. 

Lucas never thought he would be so comfortable and so happy or this intimate with a man he’s lucky enough to love and be loved in return. But he is, and it’s the best feeling in the world. 

He wants to show him that, and he’s never been very good with words, so instead he reaches for Eliott’s shoulder to get him to come close again. Eliott does, and goes straight for his lips, but Lucas holds an arm out and stops him with a hand on his chest. They lock eyes for a few long moments, panting slightly and taking in the sight of one another, pupils blown in both lust and adoration.

“I love you,” Lucas says, because those are the only words that can sum it up. 

Then he moves his hand around Eliott’s neck for that kiss he aborted a minute ago. It’s tender and sweet, in contrast to their leaking cocks touching again and forcing them apart. Eliott sighs into the kiss and swipes his tongue between Lucas’ lips.

“I love you,” Eliott counters, like it’s a competition. “So much, you don’t even know.”

And Lucas is competitive, sue him. “Neither do you,” he snides and pushes Eliott back down. Then, softer: “So much.”

Eliott kisses the mole on his collarbone and down his chest, then on the smooth skin near his belly button when flicks his eyes back up, staring with a new hunger that wasn’t there the second before, and it’s so fucking hot that all Lucas can do is moan and writhe under him. He doesn’t have time to react when Eliott takes him in his hand and the rest in his mouth, all while maintaining strict eye contact.

Lucas inhales sharply and the breath gets caught in his throat until he watches Eliott pull off to suck at the head. He breathes out at the overwhelming wet heat of Eliott’s mouth on him, tossing his head back in pleasure. “Oh, fuck.”

After a little more attention on his leaking tip Eliott bobs his head up and down and pumps his fist on the part he doesn’t reach, finally breaking their gaze to focus on his movements. Lucas mewls and can’t even form words, reaching out to grip at Eliott’s hair to move him on his dick.

Eliott takes the hand not on his shaft to keep Lucas’ hips down to prevent him from bucking them up; it’s maddening, and he almost can’t stand it, needing more and more.

“Elio— _ohh_!” Without warning, Lucas feels a finger circle his perineum and comes up to fondle his balls, then a particularly agonizing swipe of Eliott’s tongue on the vein of his cock. 

Eliott is driving him fucking wild; he’s is out of breath and already so close to coming, but Eliott pulls off just in time. A long string of spit connects his lips to Lucas’ red cock and it’s a gorgeous, obscene image he’ll have to save for later. 

Lucas reaches to caress Eliott’s cheek then runs a finger across his wet lips; he gets the message and comes to kiss him senseless, tasting himself on Eliott’s tongue. Pulling back, Eliott licks his lips and starts to move back down Lucas’ body. 

“Get a pillow, baby,” Eliott says onto his skin, and Lucas’ dick twitches in anticipation for what that implies. It’s been a while since Eliott rimmed him, usually not making too much time for foreplay in order to get to the main event. But he did say he wanted to spoil his boyfriend today.

Lucas does as he’s told, grabbing a pillow and turning over to lay on his belly, face down and ass up for Eliott to touch and squeeze. He sighs when he feels those fucking hands knead the flesh and pull him apart, and hears labored breaths from Eliott.

“God, you’re so pretty with your ass in the air for me,” Eliott chokes out. It turns Lucas on knowing he has such an effect on him, but he blushes scarlet nonetheless. He pushes back into Eliott’s hands, shaking his ass a little for show.

“Fuck, look at you,” is all Lucas hears before Eliott puts his lips on him again, kissing and leaving small bites on the flesh. Then he feels a hot, wet stripe licking up the cleft of his ass before his tongue circles and sucks at his hole.

Lucas lets out small whines at every touch and lick, and he can’t decide if he wants to push back on Eliott’s tongue or down into the pillow below him for much needed friction. It doesn’t matter anyway because there’s big, strong hands on his ass pulling him apart that don’t make for much movement away from where Eliott wants him.

Eliott makes tiny licks at his entrance and then shoves his tongue inside, making the dirtiest sounds and most delicious sensations run through Lucas’ body. 

“Fuck, fuck, fu—ahh!” Lucas yells.

Eliott moves his hands on his ass, squeezing and kneading then coming close to his entrance to hold him open, his tongue diving in even deeper. Lucas is a squirming mess on the bed, face shoved into the sheets and leaving wet spots from tears and pre-cum. 

Any and all sounds are escaping him without any inhibition, and they only spur Eliott on. He eats him out and hums in content, sending vibrations right to his sensitive spots that have Lucas mewling and pushing his ass back into Eliott’s mouth begging for more.

“You like that, don’t you, baby,” Eliott says in that gravelly sex voice that goes straight to Lucas’ dick, plumping up at the words and the sensation. His cock is hard under him, desperate to come but he doesn’t ever want this to stop.

A finger slips in and he relaxes around it, Eliott’s tongue still working the spot and making the most obscene and beautiful sounds. Before long another finger is added and Eliott does that thing with his thumb that drives Lucas absolutely fucking crazy, working his two fingers in and out of his hole while rubbing at his rim with his thumb.

“Unh, fuck!” 

“Yeah, you like that?” He does it again and again.

“Yes, yes! F-fuck,” Lucas shouts and rocks back onto Eliott’s tongue, every nerve lighting on fucking fire.

The stretch is pleasurably painful for a moment then Eliott’s tongue laps at his rim, shoving it straight inside, hitting all the right places inside Lucas. He’s so close to coming just on his tongue, but he needs just a little more to get him there.

“For fuck’s sake, Eliott!” he begs, absolutely ruined. His eyes are screwed shut and his hands desperately pull at the sheets. “Please, just fuck me already,” he tries again.

Lucas hisses when he feels the cool sensation of lube being spread straight onto his hole and can feel the bed shifting as Eliott comes closer, getting on his knees. Those long magical fingers spread the lube around his hole and pump in and out a few times; Eliott crooks his wrist to get him stretched and ready.

Lucas can’t stand it anymore, the jabs are so close to his prostate but still manage to avoid it, like Eliott is doing it on purpose. “Unh, Eliott, please,” he whines, voice cracking with desperation. “I n-need it, I need you.”

Then there’s two arms bracketing his body on either side as Eliott leans over and Lucas turns to lay on his back again, his boyfriend kneeing the pillow out of the away. Their lips meet in a rushed and messy kiss and Lucas gets a heady feeling from his lips touching the saliva on Eliott’s chin. 

Eliott pulls off his lips with a loud smack as he fumbles for the condom and lube behind him, swiftly rolling it on and lubing up before kissing Lucas again.

“Ready?” he asks, holding his dick out before entering Lucas.

Lucas stares at him in awe, at Eliott’s insane hair and sweaty chest and tight muscles, and his mouth waters at the sight of his hand gripping his big cock ready to fuck him. “Yeah,” he breathes, and he sounds so fucking needy it should be pathetic.

Eliott doesn’t waste any more time, and thank God the teasing is over. Lucas takes a deep breath as he feels his rim catch on his dick then slowly breaches him. He feels so full after being teased for what felt like forever, and he can’t help but clench around Eliott when he’s fully seated.

“Fuck, Lucas,” Eliott gasps, looking almost as wrecked as Lucas feels. He grips Lucas’ hips and his hands have such a strong hold it may leave bruises, and he moans at the thought.

“Please, move.” He knows he’s not going to last much longer. 

Eliott starts with slow, shallow thrusts and gradually picks up the pace, going deeper once Lucas relaxes around him. Then he moves with a particularly hard thrust that hits Lucas’ prostate, and he’s right on the edge of climax.

“Ah, harder, harder,” Lucas swallows. “Eliott, I’m so close,” he warns, grabbing at any part of him that he can reach.

Eliott groans and starts pounding into him, hard and fast and deep, perfectly hitting his prostate every time. Lucas’ entire body feels like a live wire, screaming and writhing at every move and he’s so close he can almost taste it.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he rasps out, squeezing at Eliott’s shoulder.

“Yeah? Are you gonna come on my cock?” 

“Oh fuck, fu-uuck!” It’s enough to push him over as he clenches hard around Eliott, back arching and body tensing as he’s coming untouched. White hot cum spurts all over his stomach as Eliott keeps fucking into him after his own release.

Lucas throws his head back on the pillows behind him as he comes down, chest heaving and body going lax. Eliott keeps driving into him, and it’s just the right amount of pain to be incredible, but he wants and needs Eliott to finish before it becomes too much.

He reaches around to get a handful of Eliott’s ass and pulls him in while he clenches around his cock again, and from the pained gasps he hears from his boyfriend, it’s working.

“Eliott, come inside me,” he begs, and it only takes a few more harsh thrusts before Eliott explodes into the condom shouting Lucas’ name. He slows his movements before collapsing right on top of Lucas in exhaustion.

The mess of cum between them soon becomes uncomfortable and the longer Eliott stays inside him, the more overstimulated he is. Lucas pushes him off. 

“Babe, please,” he winces, and Eliott gets the message, getting up and slowly pulling out of Lucas so he doesn’t cause any more discomfort.

“Are you okay?” Eliott checks in when Lucas doesn’t say anything for a while. His hands twitch like he wants to touch him and move the hair matted against his forehead but he hesitates, not wanting to overwhelm him.

Lucas is still boneless on the bed. He looks up at his boyfriend’s subtle worried expression, and it’s so Eliott of him to look so endearing while also looking completely fucked out. 

“I’m fucking fantastic, I’ve never come so hard in my life.”

Eliott’s face changes then, a hint of a smirk on his lips in what he thinks is pride for making that happen. “Mm, you’re welcome.” 

They look at each other for a while, or what feels like it anyway. Long enough to let the smirk on Eliott’s face soften into the hint of a smile the longer he looks at him, long enough to make Lucas’ heart thump faster at the intense love and care of the gaze.

“I love you,” Lucas tells him again, reaching for Eliott’s nape to pull him close. Eliott whispers the same words into his mouth, and kisses and kisses and kisses him.

His kiss brings Lucas back down to Earth, surrendering to the bliss of those lips on his own. They get lost in it, like they always do, and lifetimes are held in just those few moments of their embrace. 

Eliott brings him to sit up on the bed so they are sitting and facing each other. Then Lucas’ flushed cheeks are being held between Eliott’s hands like he’s his most precious possession, thumbs brushing away the dried tear tracks at the corners of his eyes. 

And then Eliott surprises him, like he does all the time, even though he insists Lucas is the surprising one. 

“I mean it,” Eliott says seriously, with a stern but loving look in his stormy eyes that captivate him to hang on his every word. “You are perfect.”

It makes Lucas’ heart tumble and knocks the wind right out of him. 

His instinct would be to scoff and push him away in denial and embarrassment, but there’s a certainty in Eliott’s tone and a sincerity in his eyes he can’t look away from - that for even just a second, he starts to believe it himself. Lucas’ chest is tight, from feeling so much all at once; his heart breaks and bursts but he feels alive like he does anytime Eliott looks at or touches him. 

And he knows that he’s not perfect, far from it even. No one can prove it, not even Eliott, but he’ll let his boyfriend tell him that he is regardless, just to feel the warmth that spreads all over at the words.

So instead he blushes and his lips turn up at the corners in the beginning of a smile he can’t hold back, just in awe that this is the norm of his life now - with Eliott. And Eliott’s efforts of wiping away the residue of tears are futile, for new ones trace the same path down his pink cheeks, but for much different reasons. Eliott doesn't hesitate to wipe them away, too, as he kisses both of Lucas’ shut eyelids. 

Lucas will never get used to being in his embrace, under his body, under his touch, under his gaze. He’s never felt so seen or so loved even after exposing the most intimate parts of himself, literally and figuratively, that he hasn’t shown to anyone before.

There’s no words for it, and no combination of them to tell Eliott just how loved he feels and how much he loves him in return. 

But still, he tries.

“I want you to know that I know. You insist that I don’t, but this is me telling you that I do,” he finds the courage to say, placing a hand on Eliott’s heart, the rhythm of it keeping him grounded, like always. “I know how much you love me, because it’s so much sometimes I can’t even believe it.”

And he can see Eliott physically melt at the declaration - going shy but also not at all, because Eliott is never shy when it comes to his love for Lucas, for he is quite literally willing to shout it out for all of Paris to hear. 

Eliott grins the widest he thinks he ever has before, and takes the hand on his heart in both of his own, leaning his head down into the corner of his neck and shoulder and breathing in and kissing the skin he finds there.

Before he knows it, Lucas is being carried to the bathroom for a shower where they spend more time making out and making shampoo mohawks than getting clean that the hot water almost runs out.

Eliott then drags him into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, and much to Lucas’ delight Eliott presents store bought treats that he had no part in making. Lucas sits on the counter in just his underwear and Eliott stands between his legs in front of him; they both grin at their new closeness in height from the position.

They drink coffee and eat croissants and bop along to the vinyl spinning in the living room, a melody of jazzy love songs perfect for a Saturday morning. Eliott feeds him a strawberry before giggling at him.

“What?” Lucas can’t help but giggle as well.

“Oh, nothing,” he says lightly, his smile reaching his eyes. Eliott focuses his eyes on his face before continuing, “You just have a little…” he kisses Lucas’ nose, “chocolate there.”

Lucas shoves him playfully as color floods his cheeks again. Eliott’s laugh is so infectious and he never fails to bring it out of Lucas. 

He reaches for the chocolate croissant on the counter and takes some on his finger, bringing it to Eliott’s lips and leaving some there.

“Hm, so do you,” he retaliates, before going in to kiss it off.

They eat more strawberries and have a second cup of coffee, sharing laugh-filled kisses in between. 

“You have a cute nose,” Eliott says randomly.

Lucas snorts. “Stop it,” he laughs, blushing once again.

“Don’t laugh! It’s true!”

Lucas realizes he doesn’t care if it is or not, as long as Eliott looks at him and loves him like this right now.

**Author's Note:**

> as always - thank you for reading, any and all comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated!!!
> 
> i'm @luxandobscurus on tumblr and the ficpost is [here](https://luxandobscurus.tumblr.com/post/619757489295179776/ill-die-to-care-for-you-eliott-spoils-lucas-one) if you would like to reblog n share :)


End file.
